Finding Kanda, Saving Allen
by Riznao
Summary: Lavi trata de salvar a Allen, secuestrando a Kanda, pero en medio de todo talvez Kanda se decida hacer algo por Allen LaviAllenKanda :Capitulo 3:
1. Objetivo Capturado

Nuevo fic! espero les guste, se que tengo que actualizar When reallity, Profundidad y los fics de Naruto que tambien han quedado sin actualizar, pero necesitaba escribir esto...por cierto creo que muchas estamos de luto, por Cross-sama T.T no quiero creerlo...uso...uso daro!

Fic: Finding Kanda, Saving Allen

Parejas: LaviAllen, KandaAllen, hints LenaKanda, KroryEliade, KroryMiranda, MarieMiranda xD

Disclaimer: Pertenece a la todopoderosa Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Dos suaves y tímidos sonidos en la puerta le alertaron, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta esperando que esta se abriera, su sorpresa al encontrar su puerta aun cerrada fue reemplazada por el conocimiento de quien debía ser la persona al otro lado.

-"Adelante"- la voz seria y calculadora llego a la otra persona que tímidamente abrió poco a poco la puerta.

-"K-Kanda-sama el coche esta listo, lo están esperando afuera"- Kanda soltó un leve bufido, debía saber que se trataba de Miranda, después de todo la mujer a pesar de ser un poco paranoica y dramática, era la única en la mansión que le trataba con el respeto y la discreción que le daban puntos a favor diferente del resto de los que vivían con el.

-"De acuerdo bajare en unos minutos"- soltó sin siquiera mirarle al estar leyendo un folleto. Miranda conocedora del carácter de su amo simplemente se retiro no sin antes dar una leve reverencia.

Kanda Yuu, famoso hombre de negocios, adorado por muchas mujeres por su intelecto y su sex appeal, era como muchos decían, el sueño de toda mujer hecho realidad, su sonrisa prepotente y esos ojos que brillaban con orgullo y presunción era la prueba divina que había alguien allá arriba.

Desde pequeño había sido acosado por club de admiradoras, y al parecer a su pesar, dicho destino le seguiría incluso después de la muerte como su amiga de la infancia lo sentencio _'Los mismo Ángeles te acosaran cuando mueras'_ recordaba haberle dicho.

Aunque muy sexy, arrogante, calculador, frió, casi perfecto y un sin fin de adjetivos que lo hacían mas apetecible y mucho mas deseable, el joven de tan solo 18 primaveras, era un magnate en el mundo de los negocios, era un arrasador al momento de crear alianzas y llevar a la gente a su favor, era por sobre todo, el hombre de un millón, su fortuna era asquerosamente grande y posiblemente alcanzara a cubrir dos vidas y media.

Pero tras un lado favorable, siempre hay uno que lo compensa, su pasado no era precisamente el mejor, a pesar de ser el catalogado, señor perfección, hombre del año y muchas descripciones que a su parecer eran ridículas, el tenia secretos, y secretos un tanto oscuros, con padres asesinados, hermanos perdidos y...

-"Yuu-kun Ohayoo"- ah, claro estaba el, el mas detestable de su mansión, joder ni siquiera podía botar al muy bastardo de su casa ya que el había sido quien lo convirtió en lo que era hoy en día, y a pesar de ser una fría roca de hielo, no tenia la resolución moral como para botarle.

-"No me llames así"- gruño mordazmente al hombre que no había esperado invitación alguna para pasar a su habitación.

-"No, no Yuu-kun, que tiene de malo que te llame por tu nombre"- Froi Tiedoll, hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta y tantos, con una personalidad muy distinta a la del mismo Kanda, amable y por sobre todo con un gran sentido de responsabilidad paternal eran los mayores y mas molestos defectos que Kanda le encontraba.

Pero de no haber sido por Tiedoll, el hubiera…

-"Cierra la boca, me voy"- Kanda tomo sus papeles y algunas cosas importantes, tomo una maletín negro con una insignia de una estrella con muchos picos y metió sus cosas en el sin prestarle atención a su 'padre' que en su interminable y matutina charla de 'motivación' y de agradecimiento a Dios por un hijo –_'Que no soy tu hijo'-_del calibre de Kanda, rendía ovación a su querido Yuu.

-"Que tengas suerte Yuu-kun, estoy seguro que acabaras con ellos, se que ganaras el contrato"- Tiedoll levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de buena suerte, Kanda le miro sin siquiera molestarse a responder el gesto. –"Ara, que sucede Yuu-kun, tienes que responderme con igual entusiasmo, no es esto lo que lo jóvenes hacen hoy en día, ¿o es que me equivoque de jerga?"- pregunto sin mostrar mucho pesar al no obtener respuesta de Kanda, por mas una década se había acostumbrado a la falta de comunicación del otro.

-"Che. No pienso hacer tonterías"- sin mas salio dejando al sonriente Tiedoll solo en la habitación aun con su dedo pulgar levantado.

-"Oi, ¡Kanda hermano! ¿Destrozaras otra empresa?"- saludo un chico casi de su edad que jugaba con una pelota de fútbol manteniéndola en sus piernas sin dejar que esta cayera, el ver a Kanda con traje formal y con su coleta baja, solo indicaba que iba a para una reunión importante del trabajo, mas posiblemente, a destrozar otra empresa, como Daysa asi lo expresaba. Kanda no le presto mayor atención y tan solo le paso de largo. –"No seas amargado un buenos días no te cuesta nada"- grito Daysa detrás de el aun manteniendo la pelota en sus piernas mientras caminaba.

-"Buenos días Kanda, no vas a comer"- saludo mas calmado un hombre alto y robusto de apariencia un poco mayor que la de Kanda, antes de que el japonés pudiera salir por la puerta.

-"Hn"-

-"¿Qué demonios le pasa? parece que hoy esta de mal humor"- pregunto Daysa llegando a la puerta donde Kanda ya había salido.

-"¿Crees que este nervioso por el contrato?"- Daysa soltó un sonido en señal de desaprobación.

-"¿Kanda nervioso? Nah, de seguro es la parte mensual de ponerse agrio"- Noise Marie, el otro ocupante de la gran mansión, solo pudo asentir, sabiendo el mal genio de Kanda que en ocasiones se desbordaba por frustraciones y simplemente razones desconocidas para el y Daysa.

A pesar de vivir en bajo un mismo techo aquellos tres, 'hijos' así como Tiedoll los llamaba eran completamente diferentes entre si, lo que si tenían en común era lo exitosos que era cada uno, Kanda el empresario, Daysa el famoso jugador de fútbol y Marie el talentoso músico, cada uno era el orgullo de Tiedoll, y cada uno tenia su historia con su padre adoptivo.

-"Oh Yuu-kun debe estar ansioso es todo"- sonrió Tiedoll llegando a la puerta a despedir a Kanda. –"Yuu-kun cuídate te estaremos esperando orgullosos como siempre, ¡ve por ellos tigre!"- grito la ultima parte levantando nuevamente el dedo pulgar y haciendo mayor énfasis a su sonrisa de 'ganador'.

-"Maestro no creo que eso le haga gracia a Kanda"- en efecto Kanda después de escuchar la conversación comenzaba a pensar seriamente en dejar aquella mansión. Antes de subirse a su limosina dio una última mirada a los tres hombres en la puerta. Al parecer Tiedoll estaba convenciendo a Daysa y a Marie de darle ánimos y les enseñaba la posición en la que el había estado minutos atrás, Kanda miro a sus dos 'hermanos' y los compadeció al ser arrastrados por las bizarras actividades de su maestro.

-"Trío de idiotas"- murmuro antes de subirse a su limosina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 1: Objetivo capturado**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"A la oficina"- ordeno Kanda al entrar a la limosina, su conductor no le saludo ni dio indicio de reconocer su presencia sino hasta que este le ordeno, Kanda no le dio importancia, pero le parecía extraño, pues su conductor siempre solía saludarle, aunque habían ocasiones que parecía que este se perdía en sus pensamientos y solo resultaba en un regaño por parte de Kanda, el hombre había sido botado por su novia hacia poco y se había vuelto mas distraído y su personalidad ingenua hacían de el un hombre muy vulnerable, Kanda a pesar de encontrar un poco molesta aquella personalidad, se sentía –no que lo admitiera- a gusto con alguien, que al igual que Miranda sabían su lugar y le dejaban ser, diferente por su puesto a los otros tres con los que compartía techo .

El carro se puso en marcha y los tres que quedaron atrás miraban como la limosina se hacia cada vez mas pequeña a la distancia.

-"Bien todos, es hora de prepararnos…"-

-"Ah se me olvido decirle al amargado"- interrumpió Daysa a su maestro, llevándose los dedos hacia su mentón –"Lena-chan le hablo hace rato, ¡ah bueno!, le mandare un mensaje de texto después"- comento despreocupadamente entrando a la mansión, Marie negó con la cabeza por la falta de interés de Daysa y le siguió.

-"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser"- los tres hombres al cerrar la puerta escucharon un lamento que venia desde la mansión y que cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca en dirección a ellos.

-"¡Krory-san, cálmate por favor!"- Daysa conocía muy bien la voz de quien intentaba calmar al otro. Le parecía irónico y en cierta manera divertida, como la dramática Miranda parecía tratar de calmar al nervioso Krory y viceversa cuando se daba la ocasión.

-"Hn"-

-"¿Sucede algo malo Marie-kun?"- pregunto Tiedoll mirando la frente arrugada del otro.

-"Si Krory-san esta acá…"- comenzó Marie siendo repentinamente cortado por los llantos de Krory.

-"No, me quede dormido, Kanda-sama discúlpeme"- Daysa hizo una mueca abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

-"Es cierto, se supone que Krory es el chofer…"-comento distraídamente mirando a la distancia donde ya se había retirado la limosina de Kanda.

-"¡No, Kanda-sama se fue sin mi! Soy un inútil"-sollozo Krory pasando al lado de Daysa viendo donde usualmente se encontraba la limosina que conducía.

-"¡No la inútil soy yo, debí de haber despertado antes para verificar que todos se hubieran levantado, todo es mi culpa!"- lloro Miranda a su lado.

-"Que alguien calme a estos dos"- se quejo Daysa mirando a Marie, quien parecía ser el único capaz de calmar a Miranda y de paso a Krory.

-"Ara, ara, ¿Entonces quien esta conduciendo la limosina de Yuu-kun?"- se pregunto calmadamente Tiedoll junto a Daysa que saco su celular, dejando caer finalmente su pelota al suelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de su celular hizo que Kanda despegara su vista de uno de los folletos que iba leyendo, nunca estaba de mas prepararse antes de enfrentar a su contrincante para ganarse la aceptación de un contrato.

Conocía aquella melodía, era solo un mensaje de texto.

"Espero que te vaya bien en la reunión de hoy, te veré esta noche ¿si?

Lenalee.

P.D: Daysa no te volvió a dar mi mensaje…"

Kanda cerro su celular dispuesto a seguir con su lectura, cuando nuevamente el sonido de su celular le interrumpió. Gruño y se vio tentado en dejar que el molesto artefacto siguiera sonando pero al escuchar la canción y saber a quien pertenecía aquel tono, decidió contestar.

-"¿Que?"- pregunto, sin molestarse en saludar, sabiendo de antemano quien era el molesto individuo al otro lado de la línea.

_-"Kanda ¿como te va?"-_ saludo el otro, Kanda se vio tentado en arrojar el celular por la ventana.

-"¿Qué quieres Daysa?, mas vale que sea importante"- la paciencia de Kanda esta por acabarse.

_-"Nada, solo quería saber quien conduce la limosina"-_ el comentario de Daysa le hizo unir cejas, mientras miraba al frente, solo podía ver la nuca de su conductor, pero sabia que era más que obvio que Krory debía ser quien conducía.

-"Estas acabando con mi pac…"- Kanda callo cuando escucho por su celular una voz conocida.

_-"No, Kanda-sama discúlpeme"-_ escucho del otro lado de la línea, esa definitivamente era la voz de Krory.

_-"Lamento decepcionarte pero…. Krory….Miranda, aquí en la mansión…"-_ le informo Daysa, Kanda entrecerró los ojos escuchando como la interferencia apenas le dejaba escuchar a Daysa, no fue sino hasta que vio por la ventana, que estaban entrando a un túnel que supo el por que de la interferencia.

Aquello era extraño, el camino a su oficina, no consistía en ningún túnel…

_-"No…..Krory…conductor….auto"-_ escucho con un poco de interferencia por parte de Daysa, y por lo que pudo descifrar, aquella oración era mas que suficiente para ponerse alerta y por sobre todo molesto por el idiota que se había atrevido a cometer tal acto de suicidio, por que si hay algo que el mundo sabia, era que Kanda Yuu destrozaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino…

Era extraño que alguien más condujera su limosina, ya que solo tenía dos personas mas en la mansión, el ama de llaves, Miranda y su conductor Krory, era imposible que otra persona pudiera llegar a entrar siquiera tras las rejas de su mansión.

-"Para el carro"- ordeno sin titubear y con determinación. El chofer extrañamente hizo lo que le pidió. –"¿Quién demonios eres?"-

-"Alguien inteligente como tu debe saberlo, Kanda Yuu-sama"- se burlo la voz juguetonamente, Kanda frunció aun mas el entrecejo –"Es obvio soy tu secuestrador"- el chico se dio la vuelta y por lo que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente, era un chico casi de su edad con cabellos rojos como el fuego y un único ojo visible color esmeralda.

-"Que…"- Kanda comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-"Solo es un poco de sedante, no te preocupes dentro de unas horas despertaras"- sonrió el chico mirándole atento.

-"Maldito…"- susurro sintiéndose cada vez mas mareado, el otro seguía con su sonrisa.

-"Dulces sueños Yuu-chan"-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-"La policía esta efectuando una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrarle, pero hasta el momento no se tiene mayor info…."-_

-"¡Ah ya despertaste!"-exclamo una voz. Aun se sentía mareado pero hizo lo posible por tratar de quedarse despierto.

-"Wow, veo que tienes aguante, si fueras otra persona hubieras despertado dentro de dos horas."- el pelirrojo le miraba sonriente. El por su parte recordaba todo lo que sucedió hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

-"¿Que me hiciste?"- pregunto con un sabor agrio en su boca y con su voz rasposa.

-"Ah te preguntas como quedaste inconsciente…te lo diré, por que has caído muy bien Yuu, veras puse droga en la manija de la puerta y pues el resto ya lo sabes"- Kanda recordaba haber tocado la manija pero no recordaba haberse sentido mareado de inmediato.-"Toma tiempo el efecto, suficiente como para que te dieras cuenta"- le explico el pelirrojo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-"Esta bien, me secuestraste, te mereces un aplauso, pero eres hombre muerto, haré que te cuelguen"- gruño Kanda recuperando mas sus sentidos y sintiendo como sus manos detrás de su espalda habían sido atadas.

-"Tsk, tsk, tsk"- chasqueo la lengua el otro, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro.-"Este es el problema con todos los ricachones, creen que tienen el mundo a sus pies"- se quejo el pelirrojo de manera dramática mientras levantaba sus brazos.

-"Y este es el problema con ustedes los mal vivientes, creen que secuestrando a alguien con dinero son unos dioses"- el pelirrojo dejo su sonrisa y la reemplazo por una expresión seria.

Lavi gruño y no pudo evitar mirar con odio al hombre que tenia frente a el-"Te atreves a llamarnos mal vivientes, ¿pero que hay de ti?, incluso nosotros tenemos mas dignidad que un empresario que pasa por encima de los demás para conseguir dinero"- gruño con sus puños cerrados a sus lados.

-"¿Dinero?"- claro, siempre el jodido papel verde, ¿Por que esta ves habría de ser diferente?, este tipo parecía diferente, al menos en apariencia de los usuales secuestradores que veía en las noticias o incluso en las películas, su facha no iba para nada con alguien que haría el suicidio de secuestrarlo, aun así se esperaba que las exigencias del otro no fueran tan simples como lo estaba delatando –"¿Lo haces por dinero?, pensé que al menos tus exigencias serian mas originales y menos ridículas"- gruño el otro, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que estaba en una habitación prácticamente sola, había una cama y una pequeña mesa donde el televisor seguía mostrando las noticias sobre su desaparición, por la luz que entraba en la ventana podía saber que era poco mas del mediodía.

-"Tengo mis razones, un bastardo rico como tú no las entendería"- murmuro mordazmente el pelirrojo, parecía que su personalidad juguetona y burlesca se había ido por el caño, Kanda levemente se pregunto si el otro era mas peligroso por esa volatilidad en su personalidad, hacia tan solo un minuto atrás era risas y ahora quería degollarle con la mirada.

-"y que razones son suficientemente validas como para actuar como una rata y secuestrarme, jodido mal viviente"- el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos indignado y se abalanzo al otro prensándolo del cuello y estrellando su espalda con la pared, Kanda solo dejo salir un leve quejido.

-"Tu nunca entenderías, el por que las personas que calificas como mal vivientes hacen esto, ¿has pensado alguna vez que esto pueda ser algo mas que simple avaricia o es que tus ojos ya están tan cegados por el dinero, maldito rico bastardo?"- gruño mirándole con odio y frustración, Kanda no entendía muy bien el por que de aquel sentimiento en el ojo del pelirrojo, nunca lo había visto, sin embargo parecía como si le odiara, y para que alguien odie a otra persona se necesita conocerle…o al menos eso es lo que su maestro le había dicho hace tiempo.

-"¿Lavi…estas allí?, ¡ábreme!"- exigió una voz a lo lejos. Rápidamente el chico pelirrojo le dejo caer de bruces al suelo. Kanda le miro furioso, pero le sorprendió la mirada nerviosa del pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Lavi, genial al menos ahora sabía el nombre de la persona que mataría cuando saliera de esa locura.

-"Etoo, se supone que no regresaría tan temprano"- murmuro para si Lavi corriendo de un lugar a otro sin saber que hacer.-"Por favor no le digas que te secuestre, me matara si lo sabe"- le pido el pelirrojo, Kanda tenia un tic en su ojo, al escuchar la estupida petición del tal Lavi.

¿En verdad fue secuestrado por semejante idiota? ¿Por que la vida no era justa con el y lo dejaba ser?, maldijo nuevamente su día viendo como 'Lavi' se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

-"Y-ya voy"- respondió nervioso, mirando a Kanda quien le viendo seguía con ojos furiosos. Lavi entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaría si la otra persona se diera cuenta de su rehén, por el momento seria mejor ocultar a Kanda de esa persona, después de todo, la persona en cuestión tan solo había ido al supermercado y el que regresara encontrando a un gran magnate de los negocios como lo era Kanda Yuu en una de las habitaciones con sus manos amarradas seria demasiado para su pobre corazón-"Creo que mejor te tapo la boca para que no hables"-

Ese tipo, el tal Lavi, debía estar bromeando el muy imbecil.

Lavi hizo caso omiso de la expresión indignada del otro y comenzó a buscar algún pedazo de tela que pudiera servir. Ese seria el plan, dejar a Kanda en la habitación, mientras el hablaba las cosas en calma con la persona que tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

-"¡Lavi apresúrate y ábreme la puerta!"-demando con mas insistencia la voz.

-"En un minuto"- respondió Lavi tomando un pedazo de tela y tratando de colocarla en la boca del otro, sin embargo Kanda tenia otra idea y apenas las manos de Lavi se acercaron a el, este aprovecho para hacer lo único que podía en su posición, morderle.

-"……mhp"-Lavi se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no soltar alguna queja o hacer sonido alguno, Kanda miraba con expresión furiosa al pelirrojo que se había tomado la mano que fue mordida y comenzaba a sacudirla.

-"Te sirve bien idiota"- gruño Kanda haciendo una mueca al haber mordido a un desconocido, a pesar de tener sus manos amarradas y haber sido secuestrado, no dejaría que su dignidad se fuera por el caño, así que no permitiría que le pusiera ese sucio pedazo de tela salida de debajo de la cama para amordazarlo y si tenia que recurrir a algo tan infantil como morderle la mano al otro idiota así seria entonces.

-"Ya me canse de ser bueno"- gruño Lavi lanzándose nuevamente hacia él en un intento de amordazarlo, claro que aquello no tenia mucho éxito.

-"¡Lavi!"- grito la voz nuevamente que se escuchaba aun mas cerca, Lavi y el se detuvieron por unos momentos, Lavi por la sorpresa de escuchar mas cercana aquella voz y Kanda por curiosidad, tal parecía que la persona se había cansado de esperar y había entrado a la fuerza en el lugar, aun así la puerta seguía cerrada, así que debían encontrarse en un apartamento y no un motel como Kanda pensó al principio

-"Y-ya voy no abras la puerta"- grito desesperado Lavi. Aunque su petición fue en vano ya que la puerta se abrió revelando a un anciano. No. No era un anciano, sus cabellos eran blancos, pero definitivamente la cara de la persona no era la de un anciano, era un chico, y por sus facciones este apenas y podía tener quince años. Lo que mas le llamo la atención a Kanda fue el extraño tatuaje o cicatriz en forma de estrella en su ojo izquierdo.

Genial. Había sido secuestrado por una secta.

-"…"-

-"N-No es lo que piensas"- se defendió Lavi al ver como el otro les miraba entre sorprendido e inquieto por la posición entre el y Kanda. Lavi se encontraba encima de este con el pedazo de tela tratándole de amordazar, y Kanda seguía retorciéndose bajo el tratando de evitar el pedazo de tela, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja fue el que la persona bajo Lavi tuviera las manos amarradas.

Mirando más detenidamente su cara paso de asombro a incredulidad y de incredulidad a indignación al reconocer a la persona bajo Lavi. Cabellos lacios azules, ojos tan oscuros como el mar y unas facciones orgullosas y que demostraban tanta soberbia como tus ojos pudieran alcanzar a ver.

-"Si, es peor…y yo que pensé que solo me estabas engañando con alguna chica"- gruño el otro al reconocer quien era el chico que se encontraba bajo Lavi. El gran magnate y adinerado jefe de la corporación 'Black Order', el único y soberbio Kanda Yuu.


	2. Sobrenombres de Bienvenida

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero puedan dejar bombas y reviews con antrax por la larga y tediosa espera, creanme, a mi también me fastidiaba no poder escribir, mis dedos me picaban pero ya termine con mis clases asi que tuve que dedicarme el ultimo mes de lleno en eso. Sin mas no pretendo quitarles tiempo, asi que disfruten.

Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son únicamente de la gran mangaka Hoshino Katsura-sama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 2: Sobrenombres de Bienvenida  
**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y pensar que su día había comenzado como su misma y aburrida (aunque un poco cómoda) rutina. Definitivamente si alguien le hubiera dicho que era lo que le esperaba ese día, no se hubiera levantado de la cama. No era precisamente por el horror de ser secuestrado, no señor. Kanda Yuu no era cualquier persona que pueda ser remotamente intimidable por un par de idiotas, pero el jaleo y jodido dolor de cabeza que momento a momento evolucionaba a una reverenda jaqueca, le traía harto. Mas aun cuando los idiotas que le habían exitosamente secuestrado, se encontraban detrás de la puerta, dando a gritos la declaración que bien les costaría el arduo trabajo que les costo capturarlo, aunque viéndolo bien, al parecer no tuvieron que esforzarse tanto, joder. Eso le hizo recordar cuando regresara a casa golpearía a quien sea y pondría al menos una muralla aun mas impenetrable que la muralla de china, para ahorrarse futuros problemas como ese estupido intento de secuestro.

Allen, el canoso, Lavi, el idiota conejo pelirrojo, se encontraban hablando tras la puerta, en un intento de explicarse el uno al otro como es que habían llegado a aquella situación. Hasta el momento lo único que había escuchado en la incesante gritadera, eran los reproches del canoso y las patéticas excusas del conejo idiota.

-¡Ya te lo dije!-

-¡Si, pero aun no acabo de entenderlo, pudiste hacer otra cosa, no algo tan estupido como esto, Lavi!- Kanda solo escuchaba con creciente irritación a los otros dos, mientras buscaba algún indicio de escape en la habitación.

Recorriendo la mirada a su alrededor, solo pudo observar la cama, el pequeño televisor y mesita de noche. Aun con sus manos amarradas, se dirigió a la ventana, le sorprendió encontrarla sin tablas, cortinas o siquiera pintura que escondieran lo que había en la habitación, siendo esta la supuesta habitación del rehén.

El sol estaba ocultándose y al parecer los policías y su 'familia disfuncional' (gruñido) aun no habían dado con el lugar, pues no había siquiera una pequeña insinuación que los alrededores de aquel edificio fueran atiborrados por policías.

Gruño aun mas fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, al parecer el escapar por la ventana no era una muy buena opción, ya que la caída cuatro pisos abajo no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a probar como escape.

Dejaría la escapatoria por la ventana cuando el peor de los casos así lo ameritara, mientras tanto, si la panda de policías idiotas y su tonta familia no le encontraban por lo menos para el día siguiente vería como diablos escapar de toda esa estupidez.

Un sonido de algo quebrándose le hizo voltear la mirada hacia la puerta, aquellos dos idiotas estaban armando una buena.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así o te juro que nunca más te dirigiré la palabra- Kanda parpadeo, aquella parecía la voz del canoso, pero su tono era muy diferente al que había usado desde que le escucho, esta vez había mucho veneno y odio en su voz, le sorprendió un poco, pues al ver al que pensó en un principio anciano, le parecía una persona bastante normal, talvez un poco salida de los estándares, pero al verle bien, sabia que esa clase de personas eran de las mas peligrosas, era de aquellos que con su cara inocente puede hacerse de cualquier cosa con solo pedirlo con esos ojos, así que el tono de su voz en esos momentos parecía no ir muy a la mano con su cara casi angelical.

Solo fue una fracción de segundo después que Kanda se dio cuenta de la comparación que había hecho. Bufó por debajo, y atribuyo aquel desvarío momentáneo los efectos de la droga y la forma en como su maestro siempre parecía tener una debilidad por los chicos con grandes ojos y caritas lindas, el ya había sucumbido ante la desesperación cuando su maestro sin pensárselo dos veces llevaba alguno que otro desahuciado a su casa hasta que el mismo Kanda se encargaba de dejarlo en algún orfanato, así que había vivido gran parte de su adolescencia viendo chicos entrar y salir por las puertas de su casa y estar bajo la gran amenaza paternal de su maestro, que buscaba constantemente cualquier excusa para derrochar sus sentimientos paternales reprimidos y sus tontos comentarios, seguramente después de tanto tiempo y sin ser conciente de ello esa clase de comentarios habían quedado en su cabeza, a la mala.

-V-vale esta bien, no lo volveré a decir, pero…Allen sabes que hago esto por ti- Kanda escucho como al otro lado el canoso debía de haberse calmado después de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Lo se, Lavi. Pero esto es demasiado, si llegan a enterarse que tenemos a Kanda Yuu en nuestro apartamento, o mas aun que lo secuestramos…-

-Oi, Allen cálmate, veras que todo saldrá bien, además si se llegan a enterar que lo tenemos aquí antes de tiempo, diré que yo lo secuestre y tu no tuviste nada que ver…bueno en realidad esa es la verdad- Kanda casi pudo ver al conejo rascarse la cabeza con una mueca despreocupada en su cara.

-¡No seas tonto! Si te van a capturar entonces también deberían llevarme a mí- declaro con voz firme. Kanda casi tuvo la intención resoplar ante la tonta determinación del otro pero se abstuvo, a pesar de que el canoso parecía un idiota, el declarar algo así por otra persona era casi noble. No que el lugar y el momento ayudaran para hacerle ver de esa manera cuando el era tan responsable de secuestrarle como su amigo pelirrojo.

De hecho…esos dos no parecían tan amigos…no cuando ambos parecían decir cosas mucho más comprometedoras entre ellos que dos simples amigos.

Aunque recordándolo bien…

_-"N-No es lo que piensas"- se defendió Lavi al ver como el otro les miraba entre sorprendido e inquieto por la posición en la que se encontraba con la otra persona. _

_-"Si, es peor…y yo que pensé que solo me estabas engañando con alguna chica"-_

La ceja derecha de Kanda tuvo un pequeño tic al recordar aquellas palabras. Genial. Eso era lo que faltaba, sus secuestradores eran idiotas, un conejo, un canoso y que a parte de todo eran homos los cabrones, si que estaba de suerte. No podía ser secuestrado por los descendientes de Hitler o por alguien lo suficientemente serio y decente que un par de idiotas que encima de todo eran una pareja de homos.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

-Esta bien resolveremos esto juntos- declaro con voz melosa el conejo, el canoso no dijo algo, así que le pareció que aquellos dos estaban en la fase de reconciliación…asco, y no por que precisamente fueran dos hombres mostrándose afecto, de hecho las relaciones en general y la cursilería sentimentalista a las que se encontraban obligados a mostrarse siempre le hacían sentirse enfermo.

Sabía que cierta chica de cabellos verdes en algún lugar estaría estornudando. Solo hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta que Lenalee debía estar mas preocupada que su maestro, sus tontos 'hermanastros' y la asociación central de su compañía, todos juntos. Suspiro y decidió dejar de pensar en ella, no era el momento además no era como si en verdad le importara el estado en el que se encontraba. Talvez era puramente fraternal, pero bueno…

-Allen confía en mí-

Cien veces mierda.

-Claro saldremos de esta-

…que sean mil.

El tener que lidiar con un par de idiotas era tremendamente fastidioso, pero el lidiar con un par de idiotas que iban a estarse comiendo uno al otro frente a el era aun mucho mas desagradable y hastiante, así que el plan de buscar escapatoria hasta el siguiente día quedaba en el olvido. Gracias, pero prefería el Plan B. escapar una vez los idiotas abrieran la puerta.

-Bien ya que resolvimos esto es hora de hablar con Yuu-chan- Kanda tuvo la creciente necesidad de golpear al idiota por utilizar de esa manera tan despreocupada su nombre.

-Una vez abran la puerta…- murmuro para si mismo, preparándose junto al marco de la puerta de manera que cuando abrieran la puerta pudiera salir de inmediato.

-¡Oi, Yuu-chan!- Kanda se abstuvo de gritarle nuevamente por utilizar su nombre sin su permiso, mordió su labio esperando que la puerta finalmente se abriera y se pudiera largar de aquel odioso lugar. –Mamá y papá han hablado ya es hora de hablar contigo- por lo que escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, parecía que los pasos del pelirrojo se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, el canoso ya no debía estar con el ya que no escuchaba sus pasos.

-¡¡Yuu-chan!!- grito alegremente el conejo pelirrojo sin darse cuenta del pequeño plan del susodicho. Kanda dejo salir una sonrisa altiva al ver como el picaporte de la puerta comenzaba a girar cuando al parecer Lavi había metido la llave para abrirla.

Lavi al no encontrar respuesta por parte de Kanda al seguirle llamando hizo una mueca finalmente abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabeza por el pequeño hueco que quedaba-¿Ya te dormiste? Por que no me conte…?-

Kanda sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió contra Lavi al momento que este había abierto la puerta. Lavi a penas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió un certero golpe en su abdomen, producto de la patada de Kanda salio volando hacia la pared chocando con esta y quedando un poco aturdido por el impacto. Kanda ni siquiera volvió a verle al escucharle impactarse contra la pared.

Una vez el japonés vio el camino libre no le fue difícil hacerse paso entre la habitación. Muebles, una pequeña televisión y una cocina mas a la derecha, el lugar no era algo del otro mundo, parecía una cómoda casa para dos o tres personas, y por lo que pudo ver al mirar de reojo todo era bastante ordenado y hasta daba la impresión que aquel no pasaría a ser un lugar para tener rehenes. A simple vista el apartamento no era muy grande así que no le seria difícil salir de allí, de hecho no tuvo la necesidad de preocuparse de buscar la salida ya que justo enfrente se encontraba la puerta. Casi juro que sobre ella había un letrero con las palabras 'salida del mundo de idiotas' sonriéndole.

Corriendo aun con sus manos atadas tras de si, se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción, la puerta estaba cerrada, seguramente con llave, pero aun cuando la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave a la velocidad que iba podría mandar a volarla con una certera patada, hizo nota mental de agradecer a su maestro por haberle mandado a esas clases de tai jutsu que en un principio le pareció una perdida de tiempo pero que ahora compensaba con creces las tardes de los lunes y miércoles que tanto maldecía.

-¡Estorbas!- grito tomando impulso para partir la puerta en dos. Antes que pudiera llegar a tocar la puerta con su patada derecha, una mano le cogio de la solapa haciéndolo retroceder y mandándole directo a una pared, tal y como el lo había hecho con el pelirrojo minutos atrás.

-Buen intento…Yuu…me tomaste por sorpresa…no creí que fueras a intentar escapar tan pronto- con cada pausa que daba el pelirrojo respiraba por la boca, tomando el suficiente aire posible para llenar nuevamente sus pulmones al haber perdido todo cuando Kanda le pateo y al haber chocado con la pared.

Kanda miro asombrado al pelirrojo que se erguía (aunque con un poco de dificultad) ante el. Sus patadas eran perfectas y usualmente por no decir siempre, las pocas personas con las que las había utilizado habían caído sin poder levantarse nuevamente. Su sorpresa se desvaneció dando paso al enojo. Se incorporo haciendo caso omiso al pequeño malestar que sentía en su espalda tras haber chocado fuertemente con la pared.

Al parecer había subestimado al pelirrojo.

-Yuu no quiero pelear así que mejor quédate quieto- amenazo el pelirrojo recuperando finalmente el aliento con un tono serio en su voz.

-Che, como si fuera a hacer lo que dices, pienso largarme de aquí, si sabes lo que te conviene me dejaras ir en paz a menos que quieras que te muela a golpes- contrario a lo que la mirada gélida que Kanda le dedico a Lavi y a lo que cualquier otra persona en sus sano juicio hubiera hecho, Lavi sonrío y poco a poco la curvatura de sus labios se ensancho hasta soltar una carcajada, aquello termino de airar al japonés.-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, es solo que después de que te tire hacia la pared de verdad parecías sorprendido- Kanda frunció el ceño.-Tu cara fue muy graciosa- comenzó a reír nuevamente, haciendo que Kanda rechinara sus dientes.

-Esa patada que me diste me dolió mucho, al parecer ya has practicado algún arte marcial ¿verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo y aun sin esperar respuesta de Kanda quien seguía en el mutismo comenzó a acercarse a este.

-Aunque por la cara que pusiste al parecer no esperabas que me levantara tan pronto, o que de hecho lo hiciera ¿verdad?-

-¿Y que ahora se supone que eres un jodido adivino?- gruño Kanda flexionando sus piernas para poder darle otra patada al conejo una vez tuviera la oportunidad.

-Debo de advertirte, yo también soy bueno peleando y no te será fácil escapar, así que me gustaría que esto se resolviera por las buenas. Si Allen regresa y ve que he destruido el apartamento por nuestra pelea se enojara conmigo- Kanda hizo una cara de disgusto al ver el supuesto 'puchero' del pelirrojo.

-Como si eso me importara- murmuro. Tomando impulso busco golpear nuevamente a Lavi, con su pierna derecha extendida busco dar nuevamente en el abdomen del otro, esperando que en esa ocasión ya no pudiera levantarse pero fallando irremediablemente en el intento cuando el pelirrojo fue mas rápido al esquivarla. La sorpresa de Kanda no acabo sino hasta que Lavi imitaba el mismo movimiento que el había hecho momentos atrás y le golpeaba de lleno en su abdomen.

Kanda salio volando a la pared nuevamente, soltando un sonido gutural al haber perdido el aire por el impacto contra la pared y por la patada del otro. Esa sensación, era la misma que el pelirrojo había tenido momentos atrás, era como si el mismo se hubiese dado la patada, casi podía decir que llevaba la misma fuerza, además la pose que hizo el pelirrojo era la misma para ejecutarla, ¿es que acaso el también sabia tai jutsu?, no, era demasiada casualidad.

–Nunca le vas a ganar a Lavi, así que mejor deja de hacer tonterías- hablo una voz mas calmada en la habitación, con un poco de dificultad levanto su vista hacia la persona que había entrado nuevamente a la habitación. Cabellos blancos, cicatriz en forma de estrella en su ojo izquierdo y ojos de un color azul grisáceo, una combinación extraña pero bastante peculiar y atractiva.

-Cierra el pico- gruño con dificultad sin poder hacer audible su protesta. Dando bocanadas de aire vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba al peliblanco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer algo y al decirselo a su madre esta se sentiría orgullosa.

Poco a poco trato de incorporarse fallando al sentir como sus piernas sucumbían tras el poderoso impacto de la patada de Lavi. A cada momento se sentía mucho mas furioso, sabia que su defensa no era la de un maestro, pero debía darse crédito por sus habilidades de tai jutsu, el que ese estupido conejo hubiera podido derrotarle y dejarle fuera de combate con una patada cuando el mismo pelirrojo tras recibir la suya se encontraba frente a el como si nada, sonriendo estupidamente mientras el otro idiota sonría de igual manera, le enfurecía de sobremanera. Kanda Yuu no perdía ante nada ni nadie, y no lo haría hoy frente a ese pelirrojo.

Allen al ver que Kanda trataba inútilmente de incorporarse nuevamente, le miro con su frente arrugada –Ya te lo dije, quédate en el suelo, resistirte será inútil, Lavi es demasiado para ti-

-Allen no sabes lo feliz que me haces, vas a hacer que me sonroje- exclamo tontamente el pelirrojo fingiendo modestia e ignorando por completo la mirada fulminante de Kanda.

-Cierra la boca estupido moyashi- escupió Kanda dirigiendo su mirada esta vez al sorprendido Allen.

-¡¿Mo-moyashi?!- exclamo el peliblanco al escuchar el sobrenombre que el japonés que aun respiraba con dificultad le había dado.

-Ese es bueno Allen- rió por debajo el pelirrojo refiriéndose al apodo -me gusta mucho, Moyashi- Lavi a su lado no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas tras escuchar el apodo y el ver como las distintas tonalidades de rojo se concentraban en las mejillas de Allen, sabre quien si seria por el bochorno del apodo o el enojo de haber sido llamado así, fuera como fuera, Lavi siguió riendo ignorando tanto la mirada fulminante de Kanda como la recién dirigida a el de Allen.

-Cierra la boca baka-usagi – exclamo apenado el peliblanco dirigiéndose a Lavi, quien pese a la mirada del otro y al apodo no paraba de reír.

-Che. Baka-usagi, ese es un buen apodo para ese idiota- murmuro Kanda tomando fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿verdad que si? Le hace honor a su apodo- sin que se hubieran dado cuenta Allen y Kanda miraban con expresiones indignadas en sus rostros a Lavi mientras este seguía riendo de lo lindo, ambos completamente de acuerdo con ello y sin darse cuenta de ello. Después de ser concientes en la posición tan calmada en la que se encontraban, el japonés fulmino con la mirada al peliblanco y viceversa, Lavi quien no escucho mas alboroto miro a los otros dos, encontrándolos en medio de una lucha campal donde se trataban de matar con miradas.

-Ehh, ¿….muchachos?-

-Cierra la boca- murmuraron sincronizadamente al haber sido interrumpidos en su batalla de miradas, Lavi solo sudo frío al ver las expresiones de aquellos dos y las miradas que prometían castigo alguno si volvía a interferir.

-…Dan miedo- susurro para si, viendo como Allen y Kanda se concentraban en ellos mismos nuevamente.

-¿Ahora como fue que me llamaste, eh mujercita?- gruño Allen. El otro al no haberle hecho mucha gracia la forma en la que le llamo rechino sus dientes.

-¿A quien le llamas mujercita? Eh cabello de anciano-

-Debes tener muchas agallas, quieres que te destroce aquí mismo, princesa-

-Solo inténtalo patética excusa de blanca nieves – Lavi quien los miraba a distancia prudencial, solo se mostraba sorprendido por los acontecimientos, Allen normalmente no discutía con nadie, de hecho era bastante educado y tímido como para intentar insultar a alguien a pesar de lo molesto que se sintiera.

-Sabes tengo un mejor nombre para ti, ¿quieres escucharlo, eh Bakanda?-

-Debería partirte esa tonta cara que tienes en dos maldito moyashi- Lavi no sabia si ponerse a reír una vez mas seria lo correcto, después de todo sufrir la ira de Kanda no era algo de lo cual estuviera temeroso de hacer, pero con la ira de Allen y sus castigos que le prohibían hacer muchas cosas, desde comer en su habitación hasta otras un poco mas 'importantes'(1), se pensaba dos veces el hacer algo que enojaran a su querido 'blancanieves'. Sonrío levemente, ese Yuu, si que era divertido, tenia buen material de apodos para molestar al moyashi cuando estuviera seguro que no habría castigo esperándole.

La verdad es que Lavi nunca se imagino que el gran empresario Kanda Yuu pudiera comportarse como un crío como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos con Allen.

La mirada de Lavi que tenía una chispa divertida en sus ojos se extinguió, mirando seriamente al japonés que seguía peleando con Allen. Kanda Yuu, era la causa de sus problemas, pero él se encargaría que la misma persona que les metió a ese hoyo donde no había donde salir y donde la desesperación se hacia cada vez mas palpable día a día, les sacara, quisiera o no. El disfrutar brevemente ese tipo de momentos no podía hacerle perder de vista su objetivo, haría lo que fuera para alcanzarlo, no importaba si pasaba por encima del mundo entero para hacerlo.

-Cierra la boca Bakanda-

-Deberías saber hablarle a tus mayores maldito moyashi-

-Ah, venga chicos se que están eufóricos al haberse conocido pero creo que…-

-Cállate- Lavi esta vez se sorprendió al volver a ser callado por ambos. Allen seguía discutiendo con Kanda y por unos momentos una mueca de disconformidad surco su rostro.

Talvez las reacciones de Allen no fueran sorpresa pero lo eran cuando eran dirigidas a Lavi. Después de unos momentos, el pelirrojo no le dio importancia y sonrío levemente, talvez era por tener a alguien más en la casa que el estar solos lo que había hecho que Allen se comportara así.

A pesar de ello, la convivencia apenas comenzaba, y las cosas que vendrían encima tras unir al baka-usagi, al moyashi y a la princesa bajo un mismo techo tendrían consecuencias que ninguno de ellos se imagino.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, aunque un poco simple creo yo...en fin espero que aun me sigan leyendo ya que desapareci del mapa por un rato, pero me alegra informar que ya sali de clases –suspiro- la libertad, asi que espero poder actualizar poco a poco todos los fics.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a las personas que dejan reviews: Detective Hikaru, AppleRin, yumeyluna, dagmw, Shiji, kikimaru, Kini-Ainotsuki.

(1) creo que todos sabemos de lo que habla Lavi.


	3. El otro complice

Gracias por seguir conmigo, y a pesar que la terrible culpa sigue sobre mis hombros no me disculpare por que eso solo les quitaría tiempo importante para leer…Aunque…

Perdon por la demora X 1000

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man no es mío, pero entre tantos hiatus de Hoshino bien podría apoderarme de la serie y hacerla a mi manera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 3: El otro cómplice**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mierda.

Ah. Claro. Ya era de día. ¿Y que mejor manera de recibirlo que maldiciendo?

Era oficialmente el segundo día de su muy popular y bien-hablado-por-los-medios secuestro. Como todas las mañanas, o al menos las que precedían a esta, su reloj biológico le dio los tres ring's definitivos que le saludaban con un 'Buenos días, Yuu, hora de seguir con tu aburrida pero asquerosamente bien pagada vida al lado de tu familia disfuncional'. Kanda reparo en configurar su alarma para que la próxima vez sonara con algo conforme a su situación actual.

Si ya estaba despierto, pues por ley natural debían ser las seis de la mañana. Y aunque tenía la dicha de –por una vez en su vida laboral- volver a la cama y acompañarse por la calidez de esta, no lo hizo….

_Crash._

…Por que a pesar de lo tentador que fuera dormir, cuando en los últimos cinco años no había hecho más que trabajar por su fortuna, sin descansos, sin vacaciones, sin parar, le resultaba importante, esencial, recordar algo. El no era un perezoso y…

-¡Ohayo Allen!-

Jesús. Dios. Buda. Alguien.

¿Tenia que ser tan ruidoso el estúpido conejo tan temprano en la mañana?

-¡Lavi suelta! Tengo que preparar la comida- el otro idiota no aminoraba el perezoso pero determinado dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Con un gruñido muy usual en el, decidió salir de la cama, o al menos separarse un poco de ella. 'Un juego muy brillante de pulseras' una unida a una de las patas de la cama y la otra a su muñeca no le dejaron ir tan lejos como hubiera querido. Cuando pudiera le arrancaría las pelotas al pelirrojo por haberle puesto su estúpido 'juego de pulseras' y esperaba por sobre todo que la salubridad de estas fueran lo suficientemente decentes como para que estuvieran aprisionando una de sus muñecas. Por las finas pero distinguibles líneas en el metal debía admitir que ya tenían un buen recorrido en su vida útil. Solo esperaba que fuera producto de secuestros anteriores y no de…Mataría a ambos secuestradores, lo juraba, tanto como que su nombre era Kanda Yuu.

Las cavilaciones y sus pensamientos de asesinato fueron rápidamente dirigidos a la puerta de 'su' habitación al escuchar como esta era abierta – ¡Buenos días Yuu!- saludo ruidosamente el pelirrojo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada fulminante y al gruñido amenazador del otro. –Espero que hayas dormido apropiadamente-

"_Bastardo. Prueba dormir con una de tus manos anclada a la pata de la cama y en una posición dolorosamente incomoda a ver si puedes dormir apropiadamente, imbécil"_

-Hn-

-Bien. Por que el desayuno ya casi esta listo- Kanda se mantuvo cerca de la cama esperando que el otro se acercara para poder…

-…- Kanda Yuu no se sorprende y no lo hace aun cuando después de unos segundos la persona que estaba frente a el ahora esta _sobre_ el aprisionándole contra la cama. Kanda Yuu solo reflexiona, analiza y si algo no sale dentro de sus cálculos, solo vuelve a reflexionar. -Huh-

-Esa es una mejor reacción que la de ayer, esta vez si te sorprendí- la risa casi orgullosa del otro y la mueca de sobrevaloración por aquel acto que tenía en su rostro le hizo querer partirle la cara.

-¡Quítate de encima maldita sea!-

-Shhh, Yuu, los vecinos duermen, apenas ha amanecido- le regaño Lavi sin soltar o dejar de ejercer la presión necesaria sobre el otro.

-¡Me importa una mierda!-

-Ya, ya, yo esperaba que nos entendiéramos, somos gente civilizada-

-¡La puta contigo!- Lavi soltó un suspiro derrotado ante la continua lucha forzosa para salir de su agarre que Kanda hacia. El pelirrojo no era alguien cuya paciencia se viera mermada, pero ante aquel magnate, lucroso, maligno y con un vocablo no apto para menores, estaba la excepción.

De su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, saco el Oh-tan-temido y conocido trapo que anteriormente había utilizado el día anterior para callar al peliazul. Kanda no sintió mucho, mas que el trapo envolverle la boca como la ultima vez, esta ocasión, con mas precisión y por supuesto mucha mas facilidad, dada su posición y la inhabilitación de sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Ahora Yuu. Yo no quería, pero me obligaste, vas a despertar a los vecinos y no creo que les agrade saber…- _"Me vale una madre los vecinos" –_ nosotros, además Allen se enojara si… - _"Tu novio canoso es a lo que más le resto importancia, joder" _–pero el me dijo que deberías unirte a comer el desayuno en el comedor, pero solo si prometes portarte bien- las replicas del peliazul era obviamente aplacadas por el pedazo de tela sobre su boca y sonidos apenas entendibles era lo único que le daba a Lavi la certeza que el otro escuchaba lo que decía.

-Así que o te portas bien o te damos la comida como si fueras un rehén vietnamita- Kanda dejo de moverse bajo el, pero Lavi no dejo de aplicar presión, casi podía escuchar la retórica del otro.

-¡¡Hnmhahbnmmhhh!! ¡Himhuh!-

En el poco tiempo que había tratado con el otro y por la previsibilidad de este, aquello debería ser algo como 'Prefiero quemarme en el infierno antes de compartir la comida con ustedes malditas ratas'

-Vamos, Yuu, seamos decentes, no queremos que te…- La oración del pelirrojo se quedo a medias y el, bajo aquella interrupción solo le miro desde su posición aun lanzando dagas y cualquier objeto corto punzante imaginario hacia el idiota, esperando que talvez si el karma era lo suficientemente bueno con el, se materializaran.

-¡¡Lavi!!- la cara de terror del pelirrojo debía significar buenas noticias, como el hecho de que su familia le había encontrado y ahora mas de la mitad del ejercito del país estaba a la puerta del apartamento de los idiotas, listos para sacarle de aquel odioso lugar. -¡Lavi!- grito nuevamente la voz de Allen, y algo que noto con creces, fue el hecho que el tipo debía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso por el terror que sus palabras parecían soltar en el nombre del pelirrojo.

-¡Lavi!- grito con más desesperación la voz. El aludido no se hizo esperar mas y olvidando al peliazul le dejo en la habitación, justo cuando Kanda esperaba tener su oportunidad para escapar, el pelirrojo reapareció en la puerta.

-Si te gusta vivir no salgas ni hagas ruido, el te matara si lo haces- soltó en un tropezón de palabras antes de ir nuevamente al lado del peliblanco.

Bien, a lo mejor después de aquella declaración por parte del pelirrojo no era el ejército, la policía o algún escuadrón destinado a su rescate. _"Hm". _Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del pelirrojo trato de forzar las esposas, pero apenas y daba resultado, el que las cuatro patas de la cama hubiesen sido –Dios, sabrá como- pegadas al piso le hacia mas difícil aquello y también le hacia pensar que aquellos dos no eran tan ineptos como aparentaban.

Los ruidos provenientes de la sala le daban la certeza que si su despliegue de ira contra el pelirrojo no habían despertado a los vecinos, con seguridad este tumulto si.

-¡Lavi ayúdame aquí!-

-¡¿Y que crees que hago?!- Los sonidos de la puerta siendo golpeada bruscamente y los gritos de sus secuestradores eran mas que suficientes para que alguien llamara a la policía suponiendo un robo o algo, con suerte ese caos atraería gente y finalmente le encontrarían.

-Nos va a matar, nos va a matar, nos va a matar- recitaba el peliblanco en una especie de horrible mal profético.

-Calma Allen, pensaremos en algo y…- Kanda parpadeo ante el repentino cese de los golpes.

-¿Crees que se haya marchado?- pregunto Lavi con tono esperanzado. Kanda casi podía figurarse a aquellos dos sosteniendo la puerta con miradas aterradas. Su curiosidad era grande y no era precisamente por que fuese un entrometido, pero si algo alertaba de sobremanera a sus dichosos secuestradores con mas razón seria un total incordio para el, además, eso de que el tipo podía llegar a matarle no le cabía en gracia. Su vida era aburrida y monótona pero muchas gracias le gustaba vivir y hacer un infierno la vida de las demás personas, por favor.

-Estas loco- surgió nuevamente la voz de Allen –El. Nunca. Se. Marcha.- soltó con un tono de respeto por temor, aquello parecía una mala película de terror. Suspiro frustrado y por primera vez desde que el pelirrojo se fue de la habitación dispuso a quitarse la tela que cubría su boca con su mano libre.

_¡Crash!_

Para su sorpresa, y posiblemente la de los otros dos, la ventana de su habitación fue quebrada por un proyectil con forma de humano y cayo directamente frente a el.

Kanda Yuu no se sorprende y no lo hace aun cuando después de unos segundos la relativa y muy rebuscada calma en aquella situación se veía interrumpida por un idiota de cabello rojo –otro más- con una revolver en su mano y una estúpida mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Kanda Yuu solo reflexiona, analiza y si algo no sale dentro de sus cálculos, solo vuelve a reflexionar. – ¿Huh?-

¡Joder estaba en un quinto piso!

-¡Yo! ¡Baka Deshi!- a lo lejos podía escuchar a Allen y a Lavi soltando gritos a medio disimular. Este tipo, debía ser alguna especie de John Mclein de la mafia o algo, por que a diferencia de la apariencia de los otros dos y el numerito que se acababa de montar rompiendo la ventana era obvio que debía de tenérsele…respeto. Temor, nunca, respeto en su bien medida dosis, si.

-¡Shi-shi-shishou!- llego finalmente lo que el supuso que seria 'Baka Deshi' que el tipo semi enmascarado buscaba.

Kanda vio al moyashi parado en una visible postura nerviosa-asustada con sus pupilas dilatadas y con sudor en su sien. Una vista bastante regocijante si daba por hecho que el tipo pelirrojo lo mataría justo allí mismo.

–Que rayos sucede aquí- aquello no era un cuestionamiento.

-Ah, yo, eh.- y al parecer si el pequeño idiota no respondía rápido el tipo terminaría por…

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

-¡Shishou!- Allen se encontraba petrificado sentado en el suelo con tres agujeros en el piso a su alrededor.

-Rayos, he fallado- Kanda veía entretenido aquel desenlace y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada con ojos hambrientos por ver sufrir al moyashi. –Veo que al menos mi entrenamiento ha servido de ha algo- comento acariciando su revolver.

-Eh…Cross-san podría no dispararle a mí…-

-¿Que dijiste?- Lavi apenas se había asomado al marco de la puerta igual de nervioso que Allen cuando el pelirrojo mas alto le apunto con su pistola decidido silenciarle.

-¡Me callo, me callo!-

-Allen…- le llamo lentamente el tipo.-Puedes explicarme, ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí?- con su pistola le apuntaba a Kanda haciendo alusión a el con su pregunta.

-¿Cosa?- gruño Kanda fulminando al nuevo visitante. Pese a la primera impresión y los primeros dos minutos de agrado por el tipo –por muy bizarro que fuera- con aquel comentario acababa de desagradarle.

-Yuu calla – Lavi llego a su lado aun nervioso y con ojos temerosos por el tipo.

-El, pues veras…- Allen crecía nervioso a cada minuto y Lavi parecía decidido a no ayudarle ya que estaba más ocupado –pero aun nervioso – viendo hacia la –ahora – rota ventana. Por muy bonito que fuera ver a los otros dos deshacerse del miedo, ya se había aburrido.

-El imbécil de acá me secuestro – respondió finalmente Kanda moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Lavi haciendo que un chillido poco masculino saliera de el – y el inepto de allí es su cómplice – nuevamente movió su cabeza en dirección de Allen. Los otros tres de la habitación se quedaron en silencio, dos a punto de un infarto y el otro sin expresión alguna.

-¿Secuestrado?-

-Aa.- afirmo desinteresadamente. Lavi a su lado tenía el cinismo de mostrarse traicionado y Allen le fulminaba. _"Te sirve bien idiota moyashi"._

-Allen, yo no te críe para ganar dinero de esta manera – el tono acusador y serio del tal Cross perturbo a Kanda, el tipo no parecía en absoluto sorprendido, si mas lo único que mostraba era descontento. Allen solo desvío su mirada con una expresión indignada en su rostro.

-Ah, creo que Allen quiere decir 'Tú nunca me criaste en primer lugar'-

_Bang._

-¡Me callo!, ¡me callo!-

-¡Fue idea de Lavi!- grito Allen buscando refugiarse de la pistola que ahora le apuntaba.

-¡Que!-

-¡¿Ahora vas a negarlo?!-

-Claro que no, pero lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo-

-Llevarte a una persona en contra de su voluntad lo es-

-Pero que mas podía hacer, lo hice por ti-

-Explícale eso a Shishou a ver si el te comprende-

-Ugh-

-Lo ves, incluso Shishou debe saber que secuestrar a alguien como Kanda Yuu no es…-

-¿Kanda Yuu?- pregunto Cross señalando a Kanda nuevamente con su revolver. _"Deja de hacer eso maldita sea_"

-Ah si- respondió Allen con cuidado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Buhahahaha- la estrenduosa risa de Cross comenzaba a fastidiarle de sobre manera. Si no fuera por que ese maldito revolver le apuntaba a cada mala mirada o palabra obscena no estaría en aquella humillante situación. No pelearía contra el tipo, por que en primer lugar era el doble que el y tenia un revolver, eso ultimo era suficiente para detenerle, nunca le gustaron las pistolas –Debieron decírmelo antes, Kanda Yuu, en verdad que tienen a una mina de oro aquí- volvió a señalarle con su revolver.

-Shishou apreciaría mucho que dejara de señalarnos con su…-

-¿Que?- la mirada de Cross fue suficiente para que la pequeña defensa del moyashi muriera en sus labios.

-Nada, nada-

-Fuiste tu el que lo secuestro, ¿no, Lavi?- el descarado conejo no pudo sino sonreír orgullosamente ante la pregunta.

-Así es, tuve que burlar unos cuantos agentes de seguridad en la mansión de Yuu- Kanda hubiera respondido a ello sino fuera por que el revolver seguía apuntándole aun cuando Cross lo hacia parecer un acto casual –Luego fue fácil tomar el lugar del conductor, meterse en la habitación y apagar el despertador fue demasiado sencillo, el resto es historia- comento alegre el pelirrojo tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja.

-Buhahaha- no de nuevo, esa maldita risa.- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que secuestrar a un magnate era tan fácil?, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho hace años. Buhahaha.-

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Allen a su lado cubriendo su cara con su mano izquierda. Kanda le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar verle de lleno al observar su mano completamente negra. Allen haciendo caso omiso de la platica de los dos pelirrojos y sintiendo una mirada sobre el volteo su cara hacia Kanda, este solo aparto su mirada y chasqueo su lengua. Allen sabía bien lo que había estado observando momentos antes y solo tomo con su mano derecha la otra mano por debajo de la mesa. Por uno segundos su expresión se volvió triste antes de tomar aire y sonreír nuevamente en dirección del peliazul.

-Kanda, ¿Quieres mas comida?- pregunto amablemente.

-No- escueto y muy directo, como era de esperarse del bastardo.

-Oi- allí estaba nuevamente el maldito revolver apuntándole –Debes comer, no dejare que esta mina de oro muera y mucho menos lo haga de hambre, ¡Allen sírvele mas!-

-Pero Shishou el dijo que no quería, y no pienso desperdiciar valiosa comida en un malagradecido como el- gruño Allen mirándole de soslayo. Kanda no pudo importarle menos.

-Solo haz lo que te digo, ¿Qué clase de secuestrador eres si dejas morir a tu rehén sin una compensación monetaria?- Allen solo gruño y obedeció colocando mas arroz en el plato de Kanda, este no le dio ni una mirada.

-Ah, es cierto, aun no he llamado a la familia de Yuu pidiendo el dinero- Allen casi dejo caer parte de su comida de su boca, Kanda gruño ante la ineptitud del conejo.

-Pues que bueno que aun estamos a tiempo- todos miraron a Cross mientras terminaba su vaso de juego de naranja. -¿Cuánto pediremos?- Allen no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas tuviera un tic. "_Pediremos me suena a plural"_. Por la expresión parecía que Lavi también pensaba lo mismo.

-Eh…-

-Después de todo, estoy siendo cómplice al no ir y decirle a la policía. Debo tener una especie de recompensa por mi silencio- Lavi sabia que le iría mal al oponerse al maestro de su moyashi así que no pudo sino mas que suspirar y sonreír.

-No lo se, estaba pensando unas ocho cifras para…- Kanda no perdió de vista la mirada angustiada de Lavi al ver a Allen, rápidamente como vino se había ido y ahora miraba con normalidad al pelirrojo a su lado. –Ocho cifras estarán bien- aseguro el conejo. Kanda miro de reojo a su lado, el moyashi parecía decidido a no mirar a ninguno en la mesa.

-Ocho cifras ¿eh?- cavilo Cross rascando su sien con su revolver. -Supongo que esta bien.-

-Tsk-

-¿Qué sucede señor empresario? Ocho cifras no deben ser mucho para alguien tan adinerado como tu- Kanda prefirió no responder a ello y no fue precisamente por temor al revolver. -Bien yo ya tengo pensado mis cifras- sonrío Cross, Lavi le miro con una mueca derrotada. –Creo que ya es hora de llamar a la familia, vamos Lavi, deja que Allen se encargue de los platos, y tu- Kanda no creería que se fuera a costumbrar a ser constantemente señalado con el revolver pero después de dos horas con el hombre, parecía que ya lo estaba haciendo – No te matare pero no te garantizo tu integridad física si quieres escapar. Allen estaremos en la sala- el aludido solo levanto su cara asintió con una sonrisa, Kanda frunció el ceño, por que tanto el como Lavi se dieron cuenta de lo forzada que era.

Allen se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos incluso el de Kanda con la última porción de arroz que le había servido, el peliazul no se quejo. Por unos momentos quedaron en silencio, únicamente escuchando a lo lejos las voces de los dos pelirrojos discutiendo quietamente. Kanda no se movió, dispuesto a esperar una mejor oportunidad para escapar cuando el loco del revolver se fuera, después de todo el viejo no podía quedarse allí para siempre.

-Ten- Kanda miro de reojo el vaso con agua y la pequeña pastilla en la mano del moyashi. Sin decir algo más miro hacia otro lado disgustado. Allen solo suspiro –Se que debes tener un dolor de cabeza descomunal, toda la mañana desde que Shishou apareció has masajeado tus sienes –

-Tsk.- Allen solo cerró sus ojos y aparento indiferencia.

-Puedes seguir todo el día con tu dolor de cabeza, al único que le afecta es a ti- Kanda miro de reojo nuevamente la dichosa pastilla en la mano del otro.-No es veneno, lo juro-

-Claro, no es bueno matar al rehén sin tener una compensación monetaria – dejo salir con sorna. Allen solo parpadeo ante su respuesta, sus expresión dejo la falsa indiferencia y se mostró triste. Sin decir algo mas dejo la pastilla y el vaso sobre la mesa.

Por unos momentos Kanda se quedo escuchando la plática de los pelirrojos y el ruido del Moyashi al lavar los platos. Que más daba. Sabía que la pastilla no era veneno por lo que Cross había dicho antes y si no tomaba una de seguro para mitad del día estuviera cerca de un derrame tras tanta idiotez en aquel apartamento. Gruño y se trago la pastilla rápidamente engullendo toda el agua. Una vez terminada se paro de la mesa y tras el, el Moyashi seguía lavando los platos, con dos pasos se acerco al lavado y dejo el vaso sin decir algo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la sala, dispuesto a pasar de largo a los pelirrojos e ir a la habitación asignada, antes de escuchar como la voz de Cross sonaba amenazante y autoritaria pidiendo el dinero. Entrecerró los ojos frustrado y miro de reojo al otro, lo que vio le dejo atónito.

El chico había dejado de lavar y se encontraba cabizbajo con sus manos al borde del lavado, nada de eso le llamo la atención, tanto como lo fueron los ojos casi sin vida que tenia Allen en esos momentos. Había conocido a una sola persona que había tenido los mismos ojos que Allen en ese momento y esa persona había sido el.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias tambien a quienes me dejan review: Aicerg H KyNe, Apple_Rin, Detective Hikaru, Jullieto, Shiji, flor chisss. Agradezco tambien que me hayan agregado a la lista de autor favorito e historia favorita todo eso me inspira :D

Por cierto, el KanLeena sera solo una pareja secundaria, muy, muy secundaria, ya que el fic es al final un Yullen. Lo siento, aunque por supuesto que Lenalee tendra cierto protagonismo, y si es la novia de Kanda actualmente, los detalles se dirán mas adelante.


End file.
